A Sleepy Minion
by Pricat
Summary: DM2. Chomper can't sleep but maybe Kayley can help him


**A/N**

**Another DM one shot since you liked my last one but this one involves the leader of the purple Minions Chomper as they may be meanies, there might be good in them if somebody shows them kindness and friendship.**

**Chomper is having bad dreams and can't sleep but Kayley helps by being a good listener.**

**I'm happy just writing about and drawing Minions.**

* * *

It was late that night in the Gru house but not everybody was asleep as in the lab, a certain wild haired purple Minion was still awake after having bad dreams about things like El Macho and being cooped up in a cage just because he couldn't control himself but he'd been up a lot and sleeping during the day but his goggles hid a bruise that El Macho had given him when he'd slipped up but was only noticeable when he didn't sear them and was feeling down, way down and being in here wasn't helping.

"C-Chomper?

Whatcha ya doing up?" he heard a voice ask.

It was Kayley the only one of the Minions who weren't afraid of him to come near him or talk to him.

" Hey kiddo I can't sleep..." he said making her stunned.

"You were having bad dreams?

That's terrible!" she said seeing his left eye placing a gloved hand there gently knowing he wouldn't bite her since she was half Purple Minion but kept that side under control, unlike Chomper.

" How did your eye get like that?" she asked.

"E-El Macho.

One day I screwed up bad during a scheme and he hit me but it's okay.

He doesn't care about us neither does your precious Gru." he said.

A frown crossed Kayley's face at this knowing Gru cared about them but it was the fact that Chomper was too wild to let out.

"He does.

You would see that, if you controlled yourself." she said seeing tears in his eyes knowing he got this from others and he didn't need to hear it from her.

"Sorry Chomper.

It's okay to be scared despite the fact you're a wild Minion with sharp fangs." she said making him laugh a little since this was true.

"How come you let Gru control, your Purple side?

Didn't you like it?" he asked.

"It was fun for a while but after a while, it was lonely because nobody wants to be around a vicious beast but when Gru first took me in, I kept transforming into that side a lot which was bad until I realised I wanted a family, so when Gru asked me to take the jelly medicine, I did.

I knew what I was giving up, but what I was about to get was way better." she told him making him understand and made him think for the first time in his life.

"So if I take that stuff, I can get out of here?" he asked.

"Maybe." she replied as they were talking until the sun rise, about other things that crossed their minds.

* * *

Davis woke up wondering where Kayley was since they slept together but searched the house but knew one place she hadn't looked yet, going to the lab using the chute but her eyes widened seeing Kyley sitting asleep beside Chomper's cage holding hands making her curious but wondered what was going on because she thought Chomper was dangerous, but he didn't look like it right now leaving them alone seeing Kayley's eyes open but she wondered why Davis was down here.

"I was looking for ya but why were you with Chomper?" she asked.

"He couldn't sleep so we talked about things but he wants to be good and let out of the cage and would even take the jelly medicine." she said making Davis stunef unaware of her friends's visits to the lab just so Chomper wouldn't be lonely but knew Gru would be mad if he ever found out.

She smiled making banana pancakes but making extra for Chomper so he would eat since they fed him yucky stuff but slipped jelly into the maple syrup making Davis understand knowing maybe Kayley was right.

She then followed Kayley down to the lab hearing whimpers making Kayley frown knowing it was a bad dream the Wild Minioh was having.

Davis saw him awaken stunned seeing pancakes since nobody gave them to him.

"T-Thanks since the food they gave me sucks." he said to her.

Kayley smiled as he ate seeing Davis leave but knew Chompef was in good hands


End file.
